Memories
by Evy Larisse
Summary: There are some things that can never be forgotten. Especially memories. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Memories…

**A/N Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice, and no flames. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is okay, though.**

Prologue

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me? Right, I'm done with you!" A tabby tom bellowed angrily at a pretty, dark red she-cat. "Wait! Wait!" She called desperately, her usually bright emerald eyes brimming with sorrow, hurt, and sadness. She ran after him, but halted in her tracks. There was no point. They were over. She may just as well get on with her life. She miserably curled her long bushy tail over her round, pink nose, and settled down to sleep. She almost had nothing to live for. Everything important to her was gone now.

**A/N I know it was short, but please review? Please *puppy face*? It really gives me a lot of support and encourages me to continue writing! (: **


	2. Chapter 1 Mixed Emotions

**A/N Okay peeps, chapter one is up now! Sorry for not updating, I was very busy.**

Chapter One

Squirrelflight blinked open her eyes blearily. It was dawn, and it had been a year since she and Brambleclaw had broken up. She was getting used to it, but it still hurt to see him ignore her everyday. Fortunately, she had Leafpool beside her, and her adopted kits had finally forgiven her. However, every time she looked at Brambleclaw, a thorn sharp grief pierced her heart, and it was like she was bleeding on the stones. _I'm sorry, Ashfur. I know how you feel now._ She thought silently. "Squirrelflight, want to go on the dawn patrol?" Firestar asked her. "No, I'm going hunting." She said, her voice cracking slightly. _How could she act like that? She was always strong and brave! But her courage and dignity had gone away now._ "Are you sure? Perhaps you need some rest." Firestar asked her, concern clear in his mew. "The Clan needs to be fed first." She said stubbornly, and whirled around to stalk towards the thorn barrier. She soon spotted a rabbit, and crouched down to stalk it. Someone behind her stepped on a twig, and startled, the rabbit darted to safety. "Watch where you're going, you mousebrain!" She snapped, twirling around to look at who it was, interrupting her hunt like that. Amber eyes stared back at her coldly. "Is this the way you speak to the Clan deputy?" Brambleclaw asked icily. "Then watch where you're going!" she hissed angrily. _He deserves to get shouted at._ "And do not ever cross my path when I'm hunting, otherwise I will use your fur to line my pelt!" She spat the last words with contempt, but instantly regretted it, as a flash of pain and remorse shone through his amber orbs. However, it was gone immediately, and the sadness turned to anger. "You are in no position to threaten the deputy. Now get on with hunting!" he bellowed. Squirrelflight turned around and stalked away, every hair on her pelt prickling with annoyance.

**A/N How was it? Good? Okay? Bad? Review, please, and again, sorry for not updating. I luv u reviewers! And BTW I made them quarrel because Brambleclaw is mad at Squirrelflight for lying, and Squirrelflight is mad at Brambleclaw for ditching her so easily. And if you're wondering why Squirrelflight has mixed emotions, it's because she wants to be tough, but sometimes shows her real emotions. Poor Squirrelflight **


	3. Chapter 2 Brambleclaw's Feelings

Memories Chapter Three

**(A/N) Okay peeps, chappie three's up now! Sorry for not updating over the weekend, I was terribly busy. This is Brambleclaw's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Brambleclaw woke up with a groan. The memories of yesterday came flooding back. He knew perfectly well that Squirrelflight was missing him, and she had masked her own feelings, as she wanted to stand strong. He knew her too well to think that everything was all right. _Why am I even thinking about that liar?_ He asked himself angrily. _I miss her…_ **No I don't** _Yes I do_ **No way**. Great. He was arguing with himself right now. Pushing his way out of the den, he prepared for another eventful day. "Okay, everyone come over here and let me organize the patrols." Just then he spotted a flash of flame coloured fur that he recognized as Squirrelflight's heading for the entrance. _Great StarClan this is the second time she disobeyed orders. _After ordering Cherrypaw and Molepaw to go and collect some moss with their mentors, he turned away to walk into Firestar's den. "Firestar?" He called softly. "Enter." A hoarse voice said, and he padded in. "Brambleclaw? What do you want to talk to me about?" Firestar asked, his green eyes shining. _Squirrelflight's eyes._ He thought silently, before opening his mouth to speak. "Squirrelflight has been disobeying orders these two days. If this behavior continues, I will seriously consider putting her back on apprentice duties." "I'll speak to her." Firestar mewed, his gaze serious. "Thank you, Firestar." Brambleclaw said, masking his voice of all emotion, and stalked away. He almost bumped into Sandstorm, who was looking very worried. "Have you seen Squirrelflight any where?" "She went out of camp this morning" He said, still using the emotionless mask. "I can't find her anywhere!" she yelled, her voice an octave higher, and louder. "What is going on here?" Firestar asked, his fur bristling. "Sandstorm says she can't find Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw said calmly, though he was fighting a battle inwardly. _I should go and find her. _**No.** _Yes._ **No way! **"Brambleclaw?" Firestar prompted, and he realized he had been daydreaming for several minutes. "I'll go and find her." He replied before he could change his mind again.


End file.
